The New Demigod
by Demigod from D12
Summary: When a new Camper arrives, Percy is the first Half-blood to meet him. What will happen?
1. The New Demigod

A/N: I'm new here so please leave nice reviews even if my story was bad! (because it probably will be)

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor any of its characters.

The Poseidon cabin was quiet as usual. Except for the fact that Percy was tripping over everything and causing a lot of racket. There was a new Half-Blood today, and Chiron had told Percy to give him the Orientation. Percy rushed out the door of the third cabin, heading straight for The Big House. When he got there, he opened the door and walked in leisurely, pretending that he wasn't late, when he saw the boy. He was about 13 years old, with blonde hair and Sea-green eyes. "Hi Chiron!" Percy said cheerfully. "You're late, Percy." He replied. "So this is the new Half-blood?" Percy said, completely ignoring what Chiron had said. "Yes. This is Connor." Percy replied with a handshake. "Nice to meet you. I'm Percy." The boy smiled. "Nice to meet you too."


	2. The First Day

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! But here is the second chapter! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor any of its characters.

After the hour long Orientation video, Percy and Connor went outside to take a tour of the camp. "These are the cabins. They all have a god as a 'mascot,' so to speak." Percy said as they passed the 12 cabins. "Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Hebe, Nike, Tyche, Hecate, Eris, Morpheus, and Hestia." Connor rattled of the names of the gods. "Just a wild guess." "A lucky guess. That's all of them," Percy replied smiling. "You'll stay in Hermes until you're claimed." As they walked along, Percy pointed out different training stations, the arts and crafts area where some Aphrodite kids were getting their portraits painted, the stables, where the Pegasi were kept, the Amphitheater, and everything else in the camp. "And tonight after dinner, we have capture the flag." Percy said as they were practicing archery, which, by the way, Connor was good at. "Sounds fun." He said, right before getting another bullseye.


	3. I Play Capture the Flag

A/N: What do you think will happen to Connor next? Hint: Something unexpected. Carry on! P.s., I added my friends name as a character. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor any of its characters.

Later, Percy, the Athena cabin, the Apollo cabin, and the Hermes cabin had formed an alliance for Capture the flag. As soon as the conch horn blew, they ran towards the woods where the creek was. A girl named Annabeth from the Athena cabin was planning out the strategy for our team. Connor figured that either Percy and Annabeth were dating, or Percy was friend-zoned big time. A girl named Nina from the Athena cabin who looked about 16 was standing beside them, and they told Connor and her to go to Zeus's fist, a rock formation that looked like….. Well, a giant fist. Connor wanted to do something besides sit around, so they sent another Athena kid to go with her.

When they were sure that the flag was safe, the rest of them went to capture the other team's flag. "So where did they put their flag?" Connor asked. "SHHH!" Annabeth told him to be quiet. "Sorry!" He said, this time a little quieter. When they got to the creek, an Apollo climbed a tree and was able to see the other team's flag just around the corner. "Well, let's go get it!" Connor said, and ran across the creek, getting a sudden burst of energy when the cool water hit his feet. "Are you crazy! Clarisse is guarding their flag!" Percy said, a little too loudly. Then they heard footsteps coming. Connor tried to run, but his foot got caught under a rock. "Help!" he cried, but the others were too far ahead of him to hear. That was when a shimmering blue trident appeared above his head, giving away his location…. And his REAL father.

A/N: Do you guys think I should do POV of Connor and/or Percy? Please review!


	4. Son of Poseidon

A/N: Incase you don't know, A/N means Author's Note. Well, I'm gonna try Percy's POV, and maybe Connor's. Adios mes Amigos!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.

Percy's POV: I never ran, I just climbed up a tree. And that's when I saw the glowing blue Trident above Connor's head. _He's my brother? _I thought. And then I saw Clarisse's right-hand-man… Er, woman, Noelle come around the corner. Connor was frozen with fear, from Noelle and the Trident above his head. "Clarisse! We've got another Poseidon!" She yelled. "WHAT?!" Clarisse came stomping towards the creek. "Oh great! Now we have three! Percy, the Cyclopes, AND him!" I couldn't let them hurt my half brother! I jumped out of the tree and landed in the water. "Get away from him, or I'll soak you both." I started a small wave by raising my hands. "I'll let you handle this, Clarisse…." Noelle slowly backed away, then took off running. "Fine. I won't kill him….. This time." Clarisse turned around and walked off. "You alright?" I asked him. "Yeah… but what was that thing above my head?" He seemed very confused. "Your dad just claimed you. He's also my dad." He looked at me with his eyes widened. "You're my brother?!" I looked at him and laughed a little. "Yep."

Connor's POV: I could not believe it. I was a son of Poseidon, and Percy was my brother! I knew we had the same eye color, but I just thought it was a coincidence! No wonder I love swimming! I'm the son of the sea god! But what did Clarisse mean by three? There was another brother? A cy-… I lost my train of thought right after she said "Cy." "Percy, do we have another brother?" Percy nodded. "Yep. His name's Tyson, and he's a Cyclopes." "You mean one of those one eyed monsters?" "You got it! But don't worry, Tyson's real nice." I had two brothers and a dad. How could this day get any better?


	5. Life with a New Half Brother

A/N: Wow. 200 something people have read this! And I have one follower! Thanks guys! Do you guys really like this story that much? I thought it'd be bad, but I guess not for a beginner! If you guys have Instagram, go follow nerdy_addictionss_! I'm gonna start posting Percy Jackson stuff on there. It would mean a lot! I'll go now! And…. ACTION!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.

Percy's POV: The next day, Connor seemed really happy. Everywhere we went, he said, "Percy's my brother!" I'd never had anyone look up to me like he did. It was pretty cool. He really liked the Pegasi, and Blackjack. He asked Blackjack if he had a brother or sister he could ride. He also helped me out with archery, which was really nice of him, because I'm pretty sure I was annoying him by shooting it wrong. "Thanks for helping me out, little bro." He couldn't stop laughing whenever I said "little bro." "No problem…. Bro!" He started laughing again. I couldn't help but laugh with him. After archery, we went to the forest where Grover was playing his reed pipes. " Hey Percy!" He said when we came up. "Where ya been Grover? You missed it!" "Missed what? Did Pan come?!" "No, but I got a new brother." "Hey." Connor said to the Satyr. "Hey Connor! He's really your brother?" "Yep. He got claimed last night during Capture the Flag." "Just like you, huh? That's awesome!" "Yep!" Connor replied. The conch shell sounded, and we all walked to lunch together.

Connor's POV: After lunch we had free time, so Grover, Percy, and I went to the volleyball court and played for about an hour with Annabeth. After that, we all went swimming, except for Grover who didn't want to tangle his leg hair up. "So a son of Poseidon, huh?" Annabeth asked me. "Yep." "I should've known. You two have the same eyes." Percy blushed. "You look at my- I mean our eyes? That's weird…." He said trying to sound grossed out. "Well yeah. Everyone looks at your eyes. They're so different…. In a good way!" Annabeth blushed lightly. "Oh really?" Percy smirked. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain. And don't you say anything either, Kelp Head." She looked at me and winked playfully. I smiled at her, and we continued floating and swimming.


End file.
